Christopher Robin
|shorts = Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore |shows = The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh House of Mouse The Book of Pooh (as an unseen character) My Friends Tigger & Pooh A Poem Is... Doc McStuffins (guest appearance) |games = Winnie The Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure Winnie the Pooh: Adventures in the Hundred Acre Wood Disney Tsum Tsum Disney Magic Kingdoms |actor = Paul Tiesler (The Book of Pooh) Ewan McGregor (Christopher Robin, adult) Orton O'Brien (Christopher Robin, young) |animator = Mark Henn (Winnie the Pooh) Rachel R. Bibb (Winnie the Pooh) |voice = |inspiration = Christopher Robin Milne, A.A. Milne's son |alias = Christopher Christopher Crobin Crustopher Ribon (mistakenly by Rabbit) |personality = Imaginative, kind, playful, smart, friendly, adventurous, cheeky, heroic |appearance = Small, slender, fair skin, brown hair, thin black eyebrows |alignment = Good |home = England |family = Mrs. Robin (mother) Evelyn Robin (wife) Madeline Robin (daughter) |friends = Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Owl, Kanga, Roo, Gopher, Lumpy, Darby, Buster, Bruno, Kessie, Dexter |enemies = Bees, Crud, Smudge |likes = Winnie the Pooh, his stuffed animals, exploring, Pooh sticks, parties |dislikes = Thunderstorms, bees, scary movies, vegetables |quote = "Silly old bear!"}} Christopher Robin is a character that first appeared in Disney's Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree. He is the owner and best friend of Winnie the Pooh. With a vivid and youthful imagination, Christopher Robin spent most of his childhood in the enchanted forest known as the Hundred Acre Wood, where he would embark on a number of adventures with his stuffed animals. Background Christopher Robin is a young boy living in England with his unnamed mother (his father has never been seen or referenced). When not at school, Christopher spends a majority of his time playing with his stuffed animals, his favorite of which being Winnie the Pooh, which he received when he was 1-year old. Some of his other toys include Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Kanga and Roo. Through Christopher Robin's imagination, they've embark on numerous adventures throughout Christopher Robin's childhood. Personality Christopher is a friendly young boy, and seems to be rather intelligent for a boy of his age. He is also adventurous and spirited, and can sometimes take his imaginative escapades too far, having gotten into trouble with his mother and babysitter on some occasion as a result. As his stuffed animals have the mentality of toddlers, Christopher Robin typically acts as a caretaker, guiding presence, and almost a parent to most of the other characters. He shares a particularly special connection with Pooh Bear, as the two are almost inseparable. Despite his youth, Christopher Robin is not ignorant to the fact that his childhood is only a temporary stage of his life. He has even had heart-to-heart moments with Pooh about growing up, and the inevitability of their separation. Physical appearance Christopher—as he appeared in the original featurettes—has a slim figure, brown hair and solid black eyes. He wears a yellow polo shirt with white collar and trims on his short sleeves, blue shorts, white socks and black Mary Jane shoes. Film appearances ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh '' closing segment.]] Christopher appears in all three segments of the film. In ''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, he is first seen repairing Eeyore's tail by nailing it on. Pooh borrows a balloon from him, and asks Christopher to lead him to a muddy place. After disguising himself as a rain cloud, Pooh attempts to get honey from a tree. Christopher helps by pretending that it is going to rain. However, the bees see through the disguise, and both Christopher and Pooh are forced to jump in the mud hole to escape. Later, when Pooh becomes stuck in Rabbit's door, Christopher is summoned by Rabbit to look into the problem. As Pooh is too fat to be removed at the time, Christopher advises waiting until Pooh has grown thin again. When this happens, Christopher leads a tug-of-war which successfully removes Pooh. During Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Christopher is called when Owl's home is destroyed by the wind. Christopher sadly tells Owl that the home is unfixable, causing Eeyore to volunteer to find a new home for Owl. During the flood, Christopher Robin's home, shown to be a tree, is the only area not flooded, and so it serves as a gathering place. Upon receiving Piglet's message, he sends Owl to find Piglet. Later, Christopher throws a party in honor of Pooh's rescue of Piglet and expands the party when Piglet generously offers his home to Owl. In Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too, Christopher is called on when Roo and Tigger are stuck in the tree. Christoper uses his coat as a net to catch Roo. When Rabbit tries to hold Tigger to his promise to no longer bounce, Christopher agrees that a bouncy Tigger is better. He is seen bouncing along side everyone else. At the end of the film, it's revealed that Christopher is going to school. He is later seen walking with Pooh telling him how much their friendship means to them and that they'll be together no matter what. ''Pooh's Grand Adventure In this movie, Christopher has a big role. He tries to tell Pooh that he's going to school the next day (the first day of fall) and writes Pooh a note to tell him this. However, Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, and Piglet are unable to read the note. So, they go to Owl for help, who misreads the word "School" as "Skull". Pooh and his friends (excluding Owl) then go to Skull to find Christopher Robin. Christopher returns from school to look for Pooh and his friends only to find they are gone and begins to search for them. Christopher finds Pooh and his friends at Skull, telling them that he was at school and they telling them that Pooh is being killed by the Skullasaurus, but he explains to them that was the noise of Pooh's stomach growls, now realizing Owl was wrong all along and find Pooh in the ravine and pulled him up and they all head back towards the part of the Hundred Acre Wood they live in. Christopher is last seen with Pooh, who promises to always wait for Christopher Robin to return from school. The Tigger Movie Christopher appears near the end of the film, after Tigger is rescued from the avalanche by Roo. Christopher helps Tigger to realize that his family actually consists of his friends, even though they aren't tiggers, themselves. To this extent, Christopher takes a picture of everyone for Tigger to store in a heart-shaped family locket. Piglet's Big Movie Christopher makes a minor appearance. One of the stories in Piglet's scrapbook tells of an expedition to search for the North Pole. Christopher arrives at the end of a rescue of Roo, who had fallen into the river. Christopher credits the rescue to Pooh, and Pooh and friends regret not giving Piglet, who had actually rescued Roo, the credit. Pooh's Heffalump Movie Christopher makes some brief, non-speaking cameo appearances during the credits, where Pooh and the others introduce him to Lumpy, a heffalump.. Winnie the Pooh Christopher is first seen giving Pooh signs to post around the woods informing the residents about a very important meeting. The meeting is centered around Eeyore's missing tail and Owl suggests a contest for its recovery or replacement. However, Owl also suggests a prize to be issued, and after being puzzled as to what the prize should be, Pooh decides on honey. The contest begins and but the team decides on Kanga's knitted tail. Later on, Pooh goes over to Christopher's house for some honey. Instead, Pooh finds a note but, being a bear of very little brains, is unable to read it. Pooh sends the note over to Owl who claims that Christopher was kidnapped by a creature called the Backson. The friends then set off on a hunt for the beast to save Christopher but it turns out, Christopher was only at school for the day. Even hungrier than ever, Pooh heads to Owl's house to asks for honey, but he spots Eeyore's real tail being used as a bell ringer. Pooh makes the difficult choice in choosing the honey or returning Eeyore's tail but ultimately decides to return Eeyore's tail. Christopher sews the tail back onto Eeyore's rear and is incredibly proud of Pooh. As a reward, Christopher and the friends present a massive jar of honey to Pooh. In the end, Christopher and Pooh walk into the sunset, while recapping Pooh's important success. Christopher Robin Christopher will appear as the protagonist of the live-action film. He will be protrayed by Ewan McGregor as an adult and Orton O'Brien as a child. In this movie, Christopher Robin has grown up and started a family in the city of London. He has since left his childhood with Pooh and the others in the past, but keeps their memory alive to some degree by sharing stories about them with his daughter. Nevertheless, the hardships of adulthood has taken its toll on Christopher, endangering his relationships and happiness. To his surprise, he is one day reunited with Winnie the Pooh, who had been searching for him. Television The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Christopher's depiction here is slightly different than the films. Here, Christopher lives in a home with his mother (Robin is implied to be the last name) and often visits his friends in the Hundred Acre Wood. Several episodes also take place at his home. He is shown to have nightmares after watching scary movies in one episode. Most noticeably, he has an American accent as opposed to a British one. Some episodes revolve around various issues Christopher is facing. In "Home is Where the Home Is", Christopher runs away after accidentally breaking a statue. The friends offer their homes, but Christopher eventually decides to return to his own home. In "Cleanliness Is Next to Impossible", Christopher must face a monster named Crud who lives under the bed and has kidnapped Pooh and Piglet. As a result, Christopher vows to keep his room clean so that Crud never returns. "A Pooh Day Afternoon" shows Christopher being given the responsibility of dog-sitting a neighbor's pet. "Grown But Not Forgotten" depicts Christopher being nervous about going to his first grown-up party. The friends help him get over his nervousness, but eventually Pooh and the others worry that Christopher will grow up and forget them. The Book of Pooh Christopher only appears from the waist down in the intro of this puppet series. He appears in ''The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart, in which he doesn't show up until the very end. ''My Friends Tigger & Pooh In the series, Christopher Robin's role has been taken by a young girl named Darby. However, he still manages to make some guest appearances in the show and seemingly grew up a little. Doc McStuffins Christopher appears in a special episode of ''Doc McStuffins, "Into the Hundred Acre Wood!". He is seen at the end of the episode, where he visits the Toy Hospital to see Pooh. Other shows Christopher makes minor cameo appearances in House of Mouse, with Pooh and friends. He was also seen during the finale in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. Disney Parks Christopher is a very rare character in the Disney parks. Up to now, he has only appeared as a face character in parades and in special Winnie the Pooh themed events. He also appears in the various Winnie the Pooh attractions across the various parks, such as The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Tokyo Disneyland's Pooh's Hunny Hunt. Gallery Trivia *His animation of throwing rocks, and then walking on a log, is recycled from Mowgli in The Jungle Book. *Originally, Christopher had solid black eyes, but they were later given more detail throughout the years. **Also, he originally had skin-tone sclerae, but was later given normal white sclerae in the 2011 animated film. *Christopher's voice often changes between having an American or English accent throughout the franchise. As he's based on the real life Christopher Robin Milne, who was English, the latter accent makes more sense. Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Singing characters Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:English characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animated characters Category:Pirates Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:TV Animation characters Category:My Friends Tigger and Pooh characters Category:Characters based on real people Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:European characters Category:Doc McStuffins characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Disney Tsum Tsum Category:Adults Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters